


人鱼

by ReetHan



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Human!hieronymusxMermaid!Mozart, M/M, 主教扎 - Freeform, 人鱼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReetHan/pseuds/ReetHan
Summary: 说是东西有些太过冒犯，因为他是一名男孩，说是男孩又是对上帝的不敬，因为他长着鱼尾。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 29





	人鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运碗los产出&一切属于碗

其实一开始也没什么太多大不了的，科洛雷多是一名红衣主教，而他的家庭与军事政治相关联，他算是双方势力的柔和剂，是一时平步青云一时跌入谷底的边缘人，他对自己的地位看的清楚，从不奢求那些难以得到的，可就是这样的他被众人所讨好，曼妙的姑娘爬上他的床幔。罕世的珠宝由天鹅绒承着送进他的书房。但科洛雷多对这些提不起性质，那人造的珠宝不如一块磷石更能带给他快乐，他更喜欢上帝天然的造物，他喜欢研究生物与神的关系，探索这天赋异禀的人怎会有如此的不同，看看他的收藏，画家的大脑、雕塑家的肩骨，由尾椎弯曲而生的尾巴以及不知何人的无色眼球，他怀着敬畏的心研究他们，直到出海的船员为他带回新的东西。

说是东西有些太过冒犯，因为他是一名男孩，说是男孩又是对上帝的不敬，因为他长着鱼尾。他并不是塞壬，也非生长在莱茵河畔，船员们将他送到盐堡实属不易，而送来的人只带了一句话。“共济会的成员想要与您的领地共存”。好吧，这当然可以，但首先要将那共济会放在一边。科洛雷多的目光完完全全被这名男孩所吸引，他就这样被放置在他宫殿的中央，任由下午三时的阳光为他渡上一层金霜。他被包裹在湿润的床单中，露出的头颈与尾鳍无力的下垂，光洁的颈子看不出与人类的差异，滴水的鱼尾随着呼吸起伏，不过那过于苍白的皮肤由光照过竟映出彩虹似的色彩，那并非是人类柔软干软的皮肤，而是如蛇腹一般软细的磷相叠，鳞片细小的叫人忽视，摸上去的手感也令人新奇，科洛雷多的手自颈线一直抚到男孩耳畔，他的指尖沿着原本应是耳根的部位打转，不过那生并非是人耳，而是立起的如尾鳍般的构造，小小的白鳍随着男孩的呼吸张合，又被科洛雷多的指尖扰的紧合。

男孩柔软的金发垂曼在空中已经干透，他这才注意到人鱼的样貌，一位看着只有16左右的小鼻子男孩，纤细柔弱，紧闭着眼还在熟睡。

他对男孩的一切都是那样的惊愕，但他心知此刻不能过于急躁。

他叫人将男孩送到他的浴池，那是上任主教的遗留，讨论已死之人过于冒昧，可那位主教确实挥金如土，偌大的浴池足够开一场淫乱的派对，或是让我们的人鱼好好的歇息。科洛雷多签署完合约便奔赶而来，不过被拖延的时间足够人鱼小孩醒来，打开的门溅出的是白尾击拍的水花，正如他的上身，人鱼的下身是如月色的苍白。小小的男孩双手半撑在地上，趴俯的姿势像是不老实的小狗，一双过分透蓝的眸子盯着科洛雷多不放，双手却倒退着缓慢地将自己沉入池中，科洛雷多前进他便后退，科洛雷多后退他便前进，科洛雷多伸手他就泼水，科洛雷多拿出吃的，人鱼小狗借着瓷砖上的水渍嗖的一下钻贴在人身边。小孩饿坏了，他不介意借着大主教的手吃点熟牛肉。

就这样科洛雷多半抱着他坐在池中，他不介意自己的衣袍被弄湿，他只想好好雕琢他的珍宝，而窝在他怀中的男孩也不介意人类的触摸，食生鱼的牙齿面对大块牛肉可真需要时间的消磨，于是我们的主教得了机会，他摩挲男孩宽大有力的鱼尾，摸他白至透明的鱼鳞，摸他人类的一般的小腹感受他饥饿的咕噜声。摸他的凹陷的乳头，好奇这凹陷的构造是否是便于在海中游梭的更快。他摸过男孩肋侧的腮线，那三道斜线真的引起他无限瞎想，若不是男孩咬上他的面颊他真要把手指抠进去看看，但此刻他也只能轻声安抚，像是安抚小狗那般揉着他半湿的金发，将男孩重新揉回至怀中然后调转他探索的方向，他很快便注意到男孩下腹纵向的裂痕，他猜测这是他的泄殖腔，又有些摸不准这其上的构造，粗糙的手指沿着光滑的小裂缝来来回回搓揉，那紧闭的肉瓣简直不堪其扰，人鱼男孩在他怀中扭腰甩尾，却怎么都舍不得这温暖的怀抱跟手中的熟肉

科洛雷多可不明白发生了什么，他只好奇指尖下的构造，这处摸上去与众不同，指腹下的肌肉随着按压有发软发烫的趋势，人鱼小孩也不见得有多反抗，甚至有些惺惺地攥着他的衣肘，嘟着嘴瞪着眼不知在想什么。

你的牛肉呢？科洛雷多试着问他，却没能得到小孩的回答，反倒是指尖下的裂缝吐出一汪温水，颤抖如昙花般在他手下张了口，露出个粉红的尖端，圆圆润润的一副脆弱模样。科洛雷多试着用手指扰这块软肉，却换的男孩浑身一颤，他这才知道自己惹了大祸，指尖下的构造与女阴相同，原本苍白的肉缝如今像蜜桃般染了丝红粉，人鱼见他的主教收了手反而不乐意的哼出生，毛茸茸的金发贴着主教的下颌磨蹭，曲起的鱼尾主动蹭着他的手背，那动作就是在求欢。

可怜的人鱼男孩已经发情，他绝不会放任他的主教离开。

只不过主教的手太过粗糙，人鱼身下生的软嫩，女孩一般的构造让主教怀疑起他的性别，长着薄茧的手怎么都舍不得再去碰他，可小孩欲求的模样又那样催人，他只能更多的将身子沉进水中半托着人鱼的腰，将自己的唇齿盖在人鱼的缝上，腥甜的味道充斥主教的口腔，即便是最淫靡的夜晚他也没为人做过这个，生疏的舌沿着充血的肉瓣兜转，又沿着肉壁向内深入，原本圆润的红果如今在探索下涨的更大，而主教很乐意用唇夹着红果的尖端轻轻咬弄，人鱼的手蹼攥住了主教的发丝，细细的呻吟组成主教所听的第一个音节，那是如同水泡从海底诞生，又破碎在月影之下的曼妙。月色的尾鳍在水中不安的翻弄，却又有意控制不去拍击水花，若是人鱼有泄身一说小小的男孩早就应该泄在主教口中，可他只是小声呻吟，曲身将自己更多的送给主教品尝。

这感觉不能太好，异样的快感在科洛雷多心底盘踞，他迫切了解人鱼的一切，他们的习惯，他的交流，他们的思想，甚至于他们的性爱，他引导这位异族的男孩，带领着他的手去触碰他自己滚烫的阴茎，在水中硬起并不是什么好事，对人类之外的生物抱有性欲让他像是一只粗鄙的野兽，可当那只指间黏连肉蹼的小手攥住他时，他觉得一切都不在重要，异族？同性？都不重要了，他想要他的人鱼男孩学会更多，他将手指插进那溢满汁液的裂缝，而他的男孩则潜入水中张开了嘴，人鱼用腮呼吸的好处便是不需要换气，紧热的喉管自束住开始便不再愿与它分离，科洛雷多被含的浑身颤栗，他深吸口气用两根手指撑开那湿软的腔道随后便用舌与指一同对他施压。

人鱼男孩先败下阵来，弓起的鱼尾耐不住的翻了个水花，鱼类的白灼直接喷在科洛雷多口中，可怜的主教从未招架过这个，他咳的整个人都在发粉，精液差点就要呛进气管，而男孩则一副知道自己做错的模样在池水的另一边，边打转游着边偷瞄他，最后他像是想到什么，整只鱼露着肚子翻在水上，科洛雷多一开始以为他在装死，涉水过去时还在轻声安慰他的男孩没事，靠过时便觉得血脉静张，他的男孩仰在水上是为了方便他看的清楚，白净的小腹此刻净收眼底，那原本凹陷的乳头如今挺翘，而那双之前还握着人类阴茎的手此刻左右撑着他的肉瓣，将那最软嫩的地方显示给他的主教看。


End file.
